


Imediatista

by Sucodefruta



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucodefruta/pseuds/Sucodefruta
Summary: Karin sempre foi e, muito provavelmente, sempre seria imediatista. Algumas vezes isso era uma pedra no sapato, outras vezes... bem, se fazia mais que necessário.





	Imediatista

**Quando já não tinha espaço, pequena fui**  
 **Onde a vida me cabia apertada**  
 **Em um canto qualquer acomodei**  
 **Minha dança, os meus traços de chuva**  
 **E o que é estar em paz**  
 **Pra ser minha e, assim, ser sua**  
  
**Quando já não procurava mais**  
 **Pude enfim, nos olhos teus vestidos d'água**  
 **Me atirar tranquila daqui**  
 **Lavar os degraus, os sonhos e as calçadas**  
  
**E assim, no teu corpo eu fui chuva**  
 **Jeito bom de se encontrar**  
 **E assim, no teu gosto eu fui chuva**  
 **Jeito bom de se deixar viver**  
  
**Nada do que eu fui me veste agora**  
 **Sou toda gota, que escorre livre pelo rosto**  
 **E só sossega quando encontra a tua boca**  
  
**E mesmo que em ti me perca**  
 **Nunca mais serei aquela**  
 **Que se fez seca**  
 **Vendo a vida passar pela janela**

**— Maria Gadu, “Quando eu fui chuva.”**

 

Karin estava andando em círculos pela pequena sala há quase uma hora. Sua testa estava crispada e sua boca se retorcida em caretas de desgosto a medida praguejava pra si mesma o insucesso de um novo experimento.

Suigetsu observava a cena com atenção. Karin estava  _realmente_ irritada daquela vez e ele sabia disso pelo modo como às unhas dela arranham os braços já cheios de cicatrizes. Ela evitava tocar naquela região e fingir que os anos de tortura como experimento de Orochimaru foram apenas um sonho ruim; bem, pelo menos era o que ele supunha.

Suigetsu não entendia bem o porquê seguiu Karin quando ela anunciou que viajaria o mundo, mas mentiu pra si dizendo que era apenas porque poderia ter a oportunidade de viajar o mundo e implicar com ela, é claro. Mas quando ela jogou casualmente que aceitou um emprego no laboratório do hospital de Konoha numa tarde chuvosa em Kirigakure, ele não entendeu o motivo de simplesmente não seguir com a própria vida e deixar tudo que representava sofrimento pra trás. Sim, Karin também representava um momento da sua vida infeliz, onde nem ele sabia que se sentia assim, porém, ela também era uma brisa nos dias frios e fogo baixo no inverno. Ela parecia sempre se adaptar conforme a situação pedia e isso o fascinava e o causava inveja.

Eles continuaram naquela amizade peculiar e confusa por anos e anos a fio, e havia poucas coisas que não conheciam sobre o outro. A intimidade era tanta que ela nem ligava mais quando ele aparecia no apartamento dela com um futon e dizia que a luz tinha sido cortada por causa de seu esquecimento. Ele tinha um espaço na sala para quando isso acontecesse! Karin também tinha um lugar no seu apartamento: era o banheiro. Ela sempre reclamava sobre não conseguir um apartamento com um ofurô decente e como ele deveria, pelo menos, deixá-la desfrutar de um momento de tranquilidade depois de um dia estressante.

Suigetsu apenas ficava na bancada da própria cozinha, se torturando com imagens dela passando o sabão pelo corpo inteiro com uma cara de êxtase. E toda vez que ela saia, imediatamente entrava para tomar uma ducha fria.

Essa era uma daquelas noites. Ele tinha tido a luz cortada e ela tinha aparecido para tomar banho de ofurô. Karin gritou um pouco sobre a sua falta de responsabilidade e tantas outras coisas que não se deu o trabalho de ouvir, pegou uma vela e se trancou no banheiro por uma hora inteira, para o seu desespero. Ele não iria, em hipótese alguma, se masturbar de maneira tão descarada, embora a vontade fosse grande. Só lhe restava ficar quieto e tentar desviar de todos os possíveis pensamentos eróticos que viessem, o que não era tão fácil DE fazer.

Ela saiu de lá revigorada e com pressa para comer, o que não deixou tempo para que ele tomasse sua ducha fria, só teve tempo de pegar um casaco mais comprido e a seguiu até um restaurante pequeno que fazia uma comida picante e saborosa, que eles comeram no apartamento dela trocando amenidades e provocações como de costume. Karin parecia mais calma e exibia um sorriso travesso ao lhe questionar sobre qual viagem deveriam fazer nas próximas férias quando um Anbu chegou e explicou que ela teria que ter o resultado da pesquisa nas mãos em quinze dias.

O que, obviamente, acabou com o clima leve e relaxado, e o fez ter vontade de trucidar o Anbu mal encarado que fez o desserviço de avisá-la quase meia noite. “ _E se Karin estivesse dormindo?”,_ pensou, fechando as mãos em punho.

Agora, Suigetsu apenas torcia para que ela não fizesse um buraco no chão. Por fim, resolveu se pronunciar para distraí-la:

— Não é como se você não fosse conseguir isso em quinze dias, mulher, se acalme.

Ela alcançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante.

— Eu não sabia que você entende de genética, poça d'água — ironizou, pegando uma garrafa de sakê e tomando um logo gole.

Suigetsu apenas a encarou de modo incisivo em resposta.

— Argh, você não entende. Eu queria saber com antecedência pra planejar férias legais. A culpa é toda minha! Eu não deveria ter aberto o cilindro antes da hora. Acredita na minha burrada?

— Acredito — respondeu ele. E assim que viu a expressão incrédula dela, percebeu que havia falado besteira.

— Como é?

Bem, Suigetsu poderia muito bem desconversar e fingir que aquilo era mais uma das milhares de vezes que a atormentava apenas por diversão, mas estava cansando e agora parecia uma boa hora para... tinha 30 anos de idade e o tempo de agir poderia estar se esvaindo por seu medo de apenas falar sinceramente sobre como a amava desesperadamente.

E, ah, como a amava. A constatação veio num dia qualquer enquanto ela tagarelava sobre sorvete, bolo e livros. Ele não estava prestando muita atenção no que ela falava porque estava consertando um quadro torto na parede — Karin nunca negou seu lado virginiano — e quando a olhou de relance, viu que sorria de leve em meio às reclamações, e entendeu que faria de tudo para manter momentos como aquele; que faria de tudo para continuarem sempre Karin e Suigetsu, em todas as suas bizarrices e loucuras, juntos.

Juntos para sempre.

Não ficou assustado como pensou que ficaria. Inclusive, sua cabeça parecia mais leve e seus propósitos mais claros: precisava apenas ter paciência e esperar o momento em que os dois estivem prontos para embarcar no amor.

— Você é imediatista. — Quando percebeu o olhar de confusão que ela estava, explicou: — Você nunca espera algo mais tempo do que uma estação pode durar — afirmou ele com tranquilidade. Tinha chegado  _o_ momento.

— E o que tem de errado nisso? — ela indagou, com azedume. — Sou apenas assim e pronto.

— Não é errado ou certo, apenas tem consequências, como todas as outras coisas. — Suigetsu sorriu, demonstrando uma maturidade muito diferente do seu eu de costume.

Por isso Karin piscou, um pouco desnorteada pelas atitudes dele.

— E...?

— E que você nunca pensou que algumas coisas valem a espera de anos, décadas? De toda uma vida? Nunca desejou algo que vale a pena cultivar todos os dias mesmo sem ter a certeza de receber frutos? Apenas pelo prazer e pela certeza de estar fazendo o bem ao que ama? — A última parte foi dita num sussurro rouco.

Suigetsu falava com fervor, com os olhos brilhando, vibrando e transbordando de emoções quase grandes demais.

— Do que nós estamos falando exatamente? — perguntou ela com um pouco de hesitação.

— De todas as coisas — ele respondeu com simplicidade.

— Você está ficando louco finalmente? Porque não tem lógica o que tu tá falando.

— As coisas, alguns vezes, não têm lógica, não?  — Esperou que ela desse um aceno com a cabeça, incerta e confusa. — Por exemplo, se eu te beijasse agora, você iria me bater e me expulsar e Rikudo sabe lá quanto tempo demoraria a me perdoar. Lógico e fácil, não é?

Suigetsu empertigou-se e, então, sentiu um leve pânico pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Empurrou o sentimento para o fundo da mente e tomou uma respiração profunda. Deu alguns passos até Karin, que o encarava de olhos esbugalhados, como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse ou enxergasse algo mais do que o garoto tubarão palhaço.

— Não teria? — O tom de voz dele era muito baixo, mas ressoou pelo cômodo com muito mais força do que qualquer um de seus estridentes gritos.

— T-teria — Karin respondeu, com a voz trêmula e encabulada.

Eles estavam perto, tão perto que ele conseguia ver todos os tons de vermelho que formavam os olhos sagazes dela. Tão perto que o cheiro meio amadeirado meio floral o embriagava.

Então ele a beijou... e foi como todas as coisas que somam inúmeras horas de expectativa: teve gosto de vitória e finalmente; porém não foi só disso: também teve gosto de medo quando ela não correspondeu de primeira; de confusão quando ela correspondeu por reflexo e uma ânsia inexplicável; de entendimento quando se entregaram por algo como segundos ou horas e apreciaram todas as curvas do corpo um do outro em meio as mãos apressadas que percorriam toda extensão do corpo dela; de amor quando se separaram lentamente, ainda inebriados, e Suigetsu sorriu com uma felicidade que ameaçava explodir seu coração; de choque  quando ela percebeu o que tinha feito e baixou os olhos, horrorizada.

— Não teve lógica quando eu te segui. Não teve lógica quando eu permaneci perto de você — ele prosseguiu, temendo que ela o mandasse embora antes que conseguisse se confessar. — Não teve lógica quando eu me apaixonei por você sem nem perceber e nem poder dizer exatamente quando. Minha vida parece rodar sobre o ilógico quando eu estou perto de você. Então eu te pergunto: teve lógica você corresponder? — A voz de Suigetsu falhava, como se ele estive cansado depois de correr uma maratona. Seu peito subia e descia com rapidez.

Karin tinha passado de um rubor luxurioso para uma palidez quase mórbida. Em algum lugar da sua mente, ela respondia a pergunta dele:  _Não, não tinha lógica_. Mas quem precisava dela? O restante estava atordoado demais para fazer outra coisa além de observar rosto do homem a sua frente. Quando Suigetsu havia se tornado o homem seguro e forte e tão necessário na sua vida? Quando e como ela se perdeu nisso em meio às estações?

Os segundos se passavam e os únicos sons ali eram os corações descompassados e as respirações sôfregas.

— Karin — Suigetsu implorou com toda força que possuía. — Por favor!

_Por favor, não me rejeite._

_Por favor, não me odeie._

_Por favor, não me abandone._

_E, por favor, me ame também._

Talvez fosse piegas dizer que não suportaria a rejeição, pois já suportou muitas coisas que julgavam incapaz de serem superadas, mas seria difícil, como ter que se acostumar com o ar rarefeito e sentir dor toda vez que respirasse.

Karin era incapaz de falar qualquer coisa ou até de se mexer. Gostava dele, gostava da companhia, do cheiro, da voz, das piadas e do sorriso dele; do calor que transmitia e da bondade confusa e sarcástica.

Gostava dele, mas o amava?

Como se tivesse escutado sua pergunta desnorteada, ele confidenciou:

— Eu te amo como a parte mais bonita de mim, que é esse amor. E não estou pedindo pra que diga que me ama, só peço uma chance de... Talvez dê certo. Eu vou fazer de tudo pra que dê — assegurou.

Karin assentiu por reflexo, sem saber o porquê ou o quê dizer.

Suas emoções estavam um pouco mais calmas depois de mais alguns minutos de um silêncio pesado e, talvez, uma pitada mais claras.

— Eu estou confusa. Eu... imaginei que.... Suigetsu — O uso do nome dele o fez arregalar os olhos e temer por antecipação. —, eu não sei o que pensar ou o que sentir. — Ela respirou profundamente. — Agora, só posso te dizer que gostei. Gostei do beijo. — Optou pela sinceridade.

Karin não sabia o que estava fazendo, não tinha ideia do que àquilo acarretaria, nem mesmo estava em juízo perfeito, porém precisava ser sincera. Amou o beijo e a sensação dele colado no seu corpo, da boca, da firmeza de seus braços, mas amou, principalmente, o sorriso radiante que brotou nele. Foi como sentir ter um sol particular e pertencer a algum lugar, a alguém pela primeira vez.

Ele não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Karin não estava lhe rechaçando...?

Porque... não foi um eu te amo, nem um vamos tentar, entretanto, para Suigetsu, foi mais que o suficiente. Então ele abriu um largo sorriso, sentindo o coração explodir de alegria, e sentido o estado de espírito aflorar.

— Podemos repet...

— Não exagere — ela advertiu, e logo depois mordeu os lábios enquanto um rubor tomava conta do seu rosto. — Bem, talvez só mais uma vez... Pra eu tirar a prova se não foi apenas minha imaginação com pena — esclareceu depressa.

Suigetsu sorriu e, bem, porque era ele, provocou antes de colar a boca na dela com entusiasmo:

— Como se você tivesse imaginação pra isso.

E eles continuaram. Beijaram-se uma, duas, três.... dezenas de vezes naquela noite e milhares de vezes mais.


End file.
